


Emergencies

by kdprovance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Marked as Gen but there are a few smutty scenes that I will mark in the notes before they happen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Marie is working on Captain America: Civil War. But one thing she isn't prepared for is a relationship.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Marie POV**

My room was clean and organized. Working in Hollywood had taught me a lot in my life, but one thing I always remembered was that neatness was a plus, along with it providing me with a better client experience. When I was in Med School, I never had predicted the way my life would turn out, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Now, I worked as an on-set doctor and physiotherapist. I'd worked on plenty of movies in my time, but this was the first one where I had some sort of personal investment. At the recommendation of someone I had worked with in the past, Marvel had brought me on. Not a lot of people knew this about me, but I was a hardcore closet nerd. I loved Marvel's work and I was thrilled to get the chance to work for such an amazing company.

\--

The first film I was working on was Civil War. I was secretly thrilled because I loved Captain America and had a soft spot for all of the people working. When pre-production had started in Atlanta, I headed out there to not only find a place to live but to make sure that everything was to my specifications. I wasn't willing to allow any skimping when it came to my requests. I made them with the actors and other crew in mind. Only the best and they would be thanking me later when the actors and stunt performers weren't complaining constantly. As I watched my emergency trauma suite come together, I knew that everything was going to be perfect. In addition, I had asked for another room for the physio side of things. I needed different equipment to deal with aches, pains, bumps, and bruises.

Shooting was starting soon and one thing I always liked to do was meet with actors and stunt performers to discuss needs and other issues that might come up. The first of those meetings was coming up and it happened to be with Robert Downey Jr. I admitted to myself in the dark of my bedroom, in the middle of the night, that I was nervous. But, in the hours before the meeting, I was the picture of calm. I knew he was in good shape, but I also knew he happened to be a fan of alternative medicine. While I knew there were benefits to different therapies, I didn't like the idea of him doing anything without the approval and supervision of a professional.

When he walked into my physio suite, he was dressed casually and introduced himself. I smiled back and shook his hand. We both sat down and I went ahead and asked, "Anything I need to know about, Mr. Downey?"

"Not that I can think of, Doc. Call me Robert."

I smiled and replied, "Then call me Marie. Robert, you must know that I was given a lot of information before you walked in here, right?"

He stared back at me and I continued, "Here's my thing; a little birdie told me you like alternative methods. While I support that, I'd love it if you could allow me to supervise. I believe you know what's best, but I'd rather not risk it when you're under my care. You're very precious."

He sent a winning smile and then sighed and said, "Fine. I'm not as young as I used to be, so I'll make sure everything is approved by you."

"And no administering anything to your castmates. The same birdie told me you have a penchant for doing that."

He had the decency to look abashed, but he nodded and we continued to discuss other health concerns he was having. We then moved on to things like chiropractic and other physio things so I could be prepared for treating him if he needed it. When we were finished, we shook hands and he left the room and sent in his double Glenn. We had a similar discussion, me continually taking notes, in order to make sure I didn't forget anything. Glenn was in good health and he was fit enough that he could take the hits. We shook hands when he was leaving and finally, I had a moment to myself before the next appointment.

\--

After meeting with all of the principal cast and their stunt performers, minus Chris, ironically, I was due to start meeting with the other stunt performers and general cast. It was a long and exhausting process, but it was worth it. It would make my life and the lives of all the people on set easier and less painful. When the last appointment of the day walked out, I sat down and tried not to freak out. There was only one person missing from the principal cast and it just had to be Chris freaking Evans. I put my head in my hands and before I could lament my situation any more, a text came through. It appeared to be from the First AD, reading: _Chris will be in first thing tomorrow morning._


	2. Chapter 2

I relaxed at the text message from the AD and responded in the affirmative. A second later I realized I was going to meet Chris Evans tomorrow and started to freak out a little. But, I pulled it together and realized that he was just another person I was working with. Even if he was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, he was still just a person.

\--

To say I was nervous would be to understate the case. I was FREAKING OUT. My stomach felt like it wanted to escape from my body and I was buzzing with excitement. But, as I rolled into the studio the following morning, I knew I had to keep it chill. I couldn't lose it in front of Chris. Not even if he fulfilled every single desire I didn't even know I had. When I finally reached the therapy room, I set my stuff down and lit some incense. I liked the smell and it helped keep me centered. After my office had a pleasant smell wafting around it, I looked through my file on Chris and his general health. As I looked through it, my mind began to wander to other thoughts of Chris. Ever since I first saw him in the first Captain America movie, I was hooked on him. Binging his other movies had only solidified that for me and I was hopelessly attracted to him. Before the thoughts could go any further down the rabbit hole, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Chris. My mouth dried and I was a little stunned. But, I managed to keep my chill and got up and shook his hand. We sat down and I asked, "Anything I need to know about, Mr. Evans?"

"Nope, not that I can think of, Doctor. Please, call me Chris. Mr. Evans is my Dad."

I smiled back and replied, "Then call me Marie. Doctor is just my title. If there's nothing immediately needed, I'll let you go, but I do want to remind you that if Mr. Downey offers you anything, say no. I've asked him to clear anything with me, but I can't make any guarantees. I don't like the idea of people doing things without the consent and advice of a doctor."

He chuckled, "Well, Marie, I can't promise that Downey won't somehow coerce me into something, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask, Chris. If you need anything regarding your health or well being, come see me."

He nodded and left the room. I, on the other hand, tried to calm my shaking hands. He was even more in person. More everything. Sexier. Prettier. More muscular. More perfect. I couldn't really handle it, but I locked away those feelings so I didn't have to think or deal with them. I was a professional, god dammit. I had worked on many sets in my life and even if I was advanced upon by someone, I was always able to hold my own ground. In addition to being a doctor, I was a skilled martial artist. From a young age, I'd loved working out my aggression and energy through that style of fighting and it had evolved into a love of strength training and other types of exercise. I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot of my co-workers in the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, the first day of filming, I woke up and did my routine. As I left for the gym, my mind was focused on getting my workout done and making sure I was on time. While I was required to be on set at all times, the studio was a little bit more lenient with me. Just a little. When I walked into the gym I had signed up for a membership at for the time I was in town, I grinned at the sight of the equipment. I headed back to the locker room and put my stuff away. I headed back out to where there was an open area where people usually sparred, but this early in the morning, I was the only one in that area, while everyone else was working with the weight machines and the treadmills. I began working through my morning yoga workout, followed by tai chi. While both were good for me, I preferred tai chi because it was actually an incredibly efficient martial art. When practiced slowly, it was a great way to condition and strengthen the body, but practiced at speed, it was one of the most lethal and efficient forms of martial art.

After my warm-up, I headed over to the boxing area and wrapped my hands, and put on gloves. I began to bounce around the large bag they had hanging in the room. As I struck out with my fist, I made sure I was consistent with my breathing, form, and conserving energy. I didn't want to tire out too easily. As I punched away at the bag, I was aware of the sound of someone else walking into the gym. I didn't pause to look who was there, but a few minutes later, I noticed the bag stabilize, so it was easier to aim my hits. I generally worked with a partner when I boxed like this, but as I was alone, there was no one to help. I was usually fine with that. When I finished my reps, I looked up and was shocked to see Sebastian Stan standing on the other side of the bag. I smiled and asked, "Did you sign up for this gym too?"

He grinned and replied, "Yup. Gotta stay in Winter Soldier shape somehow."

I laughed as I pulled my hands out of the gloves and asked, "You need a spotter or something?"

"Not usually, but I wouldn't say no to one."

I put my gloves to the side and supported the bag with my hands, giving it something to hit. As he warmed up, I could see the tension he was holding throughout his body, along with the potential problems he could build up if he continued. I continued to hold the bag, but said, "Stop."

He did as asked and looked up at me in confusion. I smiled and said, "Relax. You're carrying too much tension in your body. It's not only affecting your form but the amount of power you can express. Shake out the tension in your body for a moment and then come back and try and allow your body to just be freer. Not necessarily wilder, but freer."

He nodded and proceeded to jump around for a moment, allowing his arms to loosen up. When he came back at the bag, I could see the tension had been released a little bit and he was able to hit with a little more power. He seemed to notice too because, after the first few punches, he made a pleased noise and continued. After he finished his reps, he stepped back and asked, "How did you know that?"

"I'm trained in many martial arts, along with boxing and a few other fighting styles."

He looked impressed and then asked, "Ever thought about being a stunt coordinator?"

I laughed and replied, "Nope. I'll let someone else do that. But, if you're having trouble, or you know someone else is having a problem, have them come to see me."


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing up my workout with Sebastian, I cleaned up in the locker room, dressing in comfortable clothes. While I did like to look professional on set, long days meant that I would take comfort over anything. Driving to the set, my stomach started fluttering with butterflies and nervous energy. It was my first day on the set of a Marvel movie and I was trying not to freak out. When I pulled into set, I took a moment to calm down and gather myself. I got to my therapy room and settled my things. My routine in the morning on set didn't waver. Settle personal things, look over the shot list for the day, check the emergency pack I had prepped to carry with me on set, make sure the suite was prepped for any potential injuries, and then make sure the physio room was prepped for any other bumps, bruises, strains, and sprains. It not only helped me prep myself for the day but allowed me a moment to get into my groove.

\--

The Russo brothers were wonderful directors and I was impressed with their ability to work together with themselves and with the actors. As I observed the scene that was taking place, along with my observations over the first few weeks of shooting, I was continually drawn to the magnetism of Chris. While I knew he had magnetism on camera, it was something else to see it in person. As he did his thing, I was struck a little stupid. Not only was he an incredible actor and performer, but he worked hard as hell to make sure he was in great shape to support himself in his work.

As I watched him work, the rest of the world faded away a little bit. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I could get a little distracted sometimes. The world would sometimes fade to white noise around me when I got focused, and watching Chris was exactly the type of thing that would make me lose my focus. But, the world came into stark color when I felt a hand slither onto my back. I tensed and had to avoid punching whoever it was in the face. I stood rigidly while whoever it was trailed their hand all over, sinking lower and lower down my back. Before he could get to my butt, I turned around and glared at him. I recognized him as one of the stunt performers that was around. He had a leer on his face and my blood ran cold. I frowned and walked over to the actors' chairs. It was my job to make sure they remained healthy and safe, so I figured there wasn't a better place for me to stand. Add in the fact that there were often people around and I knew it was the right spot. 

For the rest of the day, I was constantly on watch. Not only was I keeping eyes out for that creep, I was being hyper-vigilant with the actors now. Sometimes I channeled my wariness into a little bit of craziness, but who could blame me. When they called, "Cut," on the last shot of the day, I returned to my spaces to clean up and make sure everything was as it should be. As I was cleaning up the therapy room, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Chris and Sebastian were standing there. I smiled and asked, "What can I do for you boys?"

They looked at each other and Seb was the one to ask, "Everything okay? You seemed a little off today."

"I'm good. Just a lot going on. I'll be fine. You both should be getting out of costume and makeup and going home. Don't make me force you."

They both grinned and left the room. I let out a sigh of relief and carried on with my tasks. When I was finally done, I packed up my bag and headed to my car. When I arrived there, the man that had groped me that morning was standing there. I stared at him and said, "I don't know if this is worth it, man."

He grinned and said, "I think it most definitely is."

I sighed and replied, "Okay, just don't come crying to me when it doesn't go how you want it."

He leered at me and I marched to my front seat door. As I opened it, he grabbed me by the ass and before he could lay another hand on me, I threw an elbow right in his face. He reeled back, letting go, so I threw my bag into the passenger seat and I turned to him and he exclaimed, "Bitch!"

"Nope trained martial artist. You can try all you want to lay a hand on me, but this is what will happen every time. Whether or not you leave with just a bloody nose is up to you."

As he was about to open his mouth, someone else walked up and I was relieved to see it was Chris. He asked, "Marie? Everything okay?"

The performer looked at him and probably realized he wasn't going to get anything from me with Chris around so I decided to spread some salt in the wound. "Yeah, no worries. He thought he could get handsy with me, but I set him straight. Thanks for asking."


	5. Chapter 5

The creepy stunt performer looked outraged, but he knew he wasn't going to get another chance, so he turned around and left. I looked at Chris and said, "Thanks."

"No worries. That why you were acting so weird today?"

"Yeah. He tried something earlier, but I moved away. Not a big deal," I replied.

Chris frowned and looked thoughtful. He then said, "Get home safe, okay?"

I nodded and got into my car, trying not to freak out. Once the door was closed, Chris left and I could let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I relaxed and headed home, trying to leave the work drama at work.

\--

The following morning, when I walked into my therapy room, there was a bouquet of flowers on my counter. I smiled and went to see who they were from. There was a small card attached to the vase and when I opened it, the note read: Hope this makes you feel better. If you ever have any problems you let me know. Also, here's mine, Seb's, Mack's, and Scarlett's numbers. Just in case you run into any problems.

I grinned like a loon and put the note down so I could add those numbers to my phone and shot off a quick text to Chris: _Thank you for the flowers and the offer of support. I don't need it, but the thought is lovely._

A few minutes later he replied: _**Not a problem. And you might not need it, but I figured the offer couldn't hurt. Seb tells me you train in martial arts?**_

I chuckled to myself at the idea of Seb talking about me: _Yes. I am trained. Apparently, Seb is a busybody. He and I go to the same gym so we've been training together._

As I went about my business, making sure that everything is as it should be, another text came through: **_Really? That must be why he seems so much more confident with his training._**

I didn't immediately reply because I was busy cleaning up and taking care of my routine, but once I was done, I replied: _I don't know about that. I just gave him some little tidbits. Nothing earth-shattering._

I continued to clean and thankfully I wasn't interrupted with another text. I couldn't think about the idea that I was texting the man who did things to my insides, because then I might never come out of the room because I was dead. So, I carried on, as if nothing was wrong. After I finished my routine, I headed to set. Today they were shooting a scene where Steve pulls a helicopter out of the air with his bare hands and I was nervous. Chris was going to be doing the stunt and I just had a bad feeling. It wasn't based in any sort of reality, but it was there. As I watched him work, I got more and more scared. But, as I watched him perform the actual stunt itself, my fear turned off and was replaced with a heavy sense of arousal. This man was something else. When cut was called, he was released from the pull, and almost instantly, I could tell something was wrong.

He headed over to where his chair was and I made a beeline to intercept him. I reached his chair before he did, but when he approached and saw me waiting, he asked, "How'd you know?"

"I've been watching you work and walk for this whole shoot. I know how you move normally and this isn't it," I answered, "What happened?"

"I felt something go in my arm."

I nodded and he sat down in his chair and I checked over his arms, trying not to get too distracted by the size of his biceps. It was touch and go, but it happened and I found the strained muscle in his right arm. I did my best to help at the moment, but there wasn't much I could do. I did tell him to come to see me when he had a little more time, so I could take care of it better. He nodded and I could see something in his eyes. I didn't want to think too much of it because it turned me into a hapless fangirl.


	6. Chapter 6

After the final shot of the day, I headed over to my room, expecting to meet Chris there so I could get a better look at his arm. I was met with both him and Seb and I sent both of them smiles. We all entered my room and I had Chris settle on the long bed I had set up for physio. I grabbed his right arm and poked and prodded to make sure it wasn't permanently messed up. As I poked, he and Seb spoke. I jumped in when I could, but I was focused on my job. After more poking and prodding, I pulled out my heat pack and some muscle relaxing cream to help mend the strain. He sat back up and I got him situated.

I looked to Seb and asked, "Anything I can do for you?"

"The arm pinches me a little, but nothing serious."

"Let me have a look and we'll see what we can do about that," I replied, not wanting him to leave without getting the help he needed, even if it was minor. 

He held out his left arm and at the inside of the elbow, I could see the redness and some contusions from the pinch of the arm. I asked, "Have you thought about wearing a long-sleeved top underneath to give you a little more padding?"

He replied, "I've tried it, but I can't really do anything with the arm, or it won't fit."

I nodded and continued, "Then come see me once a week and I'll help with any problems. Also, let the person know who keeps the arm for you to clean it thoroughly after each wear. I don't want this to get infected."

He nodded and I rubbed some anti-bacterial cream on it and wrapped it in one layer of bandages. When that was done, Chris was done with the heat pad, so I let him go with the reminder to come to see me in the morning so I could check on him. He nodded and they left the room, so I could leave set and get home.

\--

The following morning I walked into my room and saw another bouquet of flowers. I grinned and the note read: Thanks for the help yesterday. I'll be in to see you soon. Seb also says thanks.

I grinned and began my prep for the day. Soon after I finished making sure everything was as it should be, there was a knock at my door. I allowed the person in and Chris walked in. He seemed to be better based on what I could see, but I wouldn't know until I looked. He sat down and I poked and prodded. I said, "Thank you for the flowers. You really didn't have to do that. I get paid to do this, so it's not like I had any other choice."

He chuckled and replied, "I know. But I've worked with a lot of med people on a lot of sets and not all of them would have noticed that I was injured and not all of them would have done what you did even if they had noticed. Plus, Seb really appreciated your help."

I grinned, "Fine. It doesn't seem like I'm going to convince you. You're doing better. Not perfect, but you should be better in the next few days. Any fights over the next few days?"

"I'll have to look at my schedule, but I don't think so. If there are, I'll come to see you and we'll figure something out."

"Please do. I don't want you to make it worse," I replied. Chris got up and before I could do anything, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. My jaw fell open and I blushed crimson. He left the room and I tried to calm my racing heart and blushing face. Not only did the man who starred in all of my fantasies just kiss me on the cheek, but I think he really meant it. Woah.

\--

When the day was done, I headed out to my car to find Chris waiting there with his things. I smiled and he said, "There a chance you want to get dinner with me tonight?"

I immediately blushed and replied, "I'd love that. You want to drive, or should I?"

"I don't care. I'm happy to have you drive, as long as you let me pay."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't really going to win that fight, and replied, "Fine, I'll drive."

He nodded and went to the passenger side and I unlocked the car. We both threw our stuff in and headed off to a local bar that I had seen on my drives to and from the studio. We pulled in and he threw on a baseball cap, presumably so we wouldn't get noticed. When we walked in, we were seated in a secluded corner of the bar and a waitress was with us asking for drinks. We both ordered a beer and looked at the menu. 


	7. Chapter 7

Our dinner went swimmingly. We chatted about lots of things, including our lives, interests, and other appropriate dinner conversation. Once the bill came, I had to resist chipping in. He paid for everything and when the waitress came back with a receipt, we headed out. I hadn't had more than one beer, so I was good to drive. Chris gave me directions to the place he was living for shooting and when we arrived, he got out of the car and said, "I had a really nice time tonight."

I grinned and replied, "So did I."

He continued to stare at me for a moment, "You want to come up for a bit? We have some time."

I thought about it, knowing that my answer was yes, but also knowing that I didn't want to rush into anything, even if he was my kink personified. I looked back at him and said, "Sure. But I can't stay for long. Early call tomorrow."

He nodded and I hopped out of the car and followed behind him into his apartment. It was small and lightly decorated, but it looked comfortable and homey, just the kind of place that would be nice to come home to after a long day of shooting. He pulled a beer from the fridge, offering me one but I declined because I was going to have to drive home. We plopped down on the couch and our conversation continued. As we both spoke I stared at him and tried not to be too weird about it. It seemed like time was flying by and when I looked at my phone to see that an hour and a half had passed and it was getting late, I said, "Chris, I really need to go. I'll see you on set tomorrow."

He nodded and added, "Why don't I walk you down to your car?"

I nodded and we both headed back down to where my car was parked. When we reached it, he was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I whispered, "Goodnight, Chris." As I turned away, he grabbed my arm and turned me back around, and held me in place, not only with his hand but with the piercing look of his eyes. I was staring right back, but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. I tensed for just a moment, but the feeling of his lips on mine had me melting and returning the gesture. I gripped his arm and tried not to weaken too much because I didn't want to make us fall. Seconds later, even though it felt like minutes or hours, he pulled back and we both were a little breathless. I grinned like a dork and whispered, "I'm glad you did that."

"Me too," he whispered back, "I kind of want to do it again."

I laughed and replied, "One more. If you don't stop I may never leave."

He grinned and leaned back down, where I met him halfway. This time there was no hesitation and we were both wrapped up in the moment. Chris swiped his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him some access. He bit down on my lower lip, causing me to inhale sharply and he licked into my mouth, seeming to want to get to know all of my teeth. I continued to kiss him and I reveled in the feeling of his body next to mine. He pulled back and stepped away from me and I whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He grinned and nodded. I jumped into my car and drove away, forcing myself not to look back, because I knew if I did, I'd turn around and run back to him. When I pulled into the parking lot of my building, I turned off the car and sat there for a minute. My shock was still high, but I was beginning to giggle with the idea that Chris Evans had just kissed me. Me. Holy shit. Chris fucking Evans had just laid one on me. Wow. I was full out laughing because I couldn't really wrap my head around the idea that Captain America had just kissed me. Shit, Captain America just kissed me. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up still high on cloud nine. I packed my bags for the gym, knowing that Seb would probably notice, but not really having the wherewithal to care. I walked in and put my stuff away before I started on my warm-up. Once my yoga was done, Seb had come in, so we practiced a little Tai Chi together, before heading to the boxing area. I wrapped and gloved up and began wailing on the bag while Seb held it. After I finished my reps, he mentioned, "You seem different."

I grinned and said, "I think Chris and I went on a date last night."

Seb smiled and yelled, "FINALLY."

I stared back and asked, "What?"

"Chris has been droning on about you since he met you. I swear I was going to have to play matchmaker with the two of you. I'm glad he finally grew some balls."

I continued to stare, shocked, for a long while before I said, "And you didn't tell me?" He hesitated for a moment and I could see something shift in his gaze, but I didn't think too much of it. 

"What was I supposed to say? Chris Evans loves you and wants to date you but won't say anything?"

"That might have helped! That man is the embodiment of everything I like and I've been trying to keep it professional, but now you tell me I could have done something other than let images float through my head?" I asked, not angry, but confused.

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, I guess. But now you get the real thing. I'm assuming you didn't do anything last night?"

"Nope, just kissed, but don't expect to know when we do anything."

His grin told me that there was more behind that story, but we both decided to let it go.

\--

I arrived on set before my call time if only to make sure I could keep myself in check. As I went through my routine, my mind was flashing with images and emotions from the night before, making me feel like I was floating, while at the same time making me feel more grounded than I had felt in a long time. Add in the fact that it was highly arousing for me and I felt like I was on uppers and downers at the same time, all while feeling like I wanted to rip Chris's clothes off. It was a heady feeling and I was hoping I could keep it to myself. I knew Seb would notice and I got the feeling he wouldn't keep it to himself.

I walked onto set to find Chris and Seb chatting. I tried my best to move past them without being noticed, but I had a stealth issue and Seb called, "Marie!"

I turned around and sighed, knowing I wasn't going to be able to ignore him. I walked over and stood between them. Seb and I started chatting about nothing, whilst Chris was behind me and I could feel his hand on my back. Compared to the last time someone had put their hand on me on set, this was like heaven. His hands were gentle and completely respectful. He just seemed to want to touch me. There was no expectation in his touch, which was refreshing for me. Once Seb was finished saying what he wanted, I turned to Chris and he whispered, "Come over tonight?"

I nodded subtly, knowing that something was going on, but not wanting to make a fuss. I walked over to my area and just watched the day go by. It was hard not to lose my cool because there were many times when I just wanted to pull him somewhere private and do horrible, horrible things to him. But I kept myself in check and got through the day. When last shot was called, I headed to my room and got ready to leave. Before I could go, there was a knock at my door. It opened, revealing Scarlett standing there. I smiled and asked, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, just wanted to remind you that Chris is one of my closest friends and I don't want to see him hurt."

I blushed and replied, "Never. If I ever do hurt him, it's not through any real desire to do so. He is incredibly special and if this does turn into something more, I wouldn't want to ruin that for anything."

She nodded and left, which made me realize Chris was probably waiting. I rushed out and ran over to my car so I could head over. When I pulled into his parking lot, I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and got out of the car. I walked up to his door, fortified myself, and then knocked. Seconds later, the door opened and I could see the light dancing around in his eyes. They had mischief in them but at the same time a deep sense of arousal and lust. I grinned and asked, "You going to let me in?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT HERE, AS TAGGED.

His grin turned shark-ish and he stepped aside so I could come in. He closed the door behind me and then pushed me gently up against the door. I grabbed onto his arms and we kissed. It was hot and heavy and everything that I wanted a kiss from Chris Evans to be. His hands were roaming a little, lighting my skin on fire and making me feel like I needed to shed everything I was wearing, including my skin. I grinned and pulled back a little and breathlessly said, "If you keep me here, I might not last long."

His eyes darkened and he pulled me with him to the bedroom in the apartment. He looked at me and asked, "Do we want to worry about layers?"

I laughed out loud and replied, "I've been dying to see you since we met. I'm down if you are."

He grinned and began stripping off his shirt. My mouth dried up at the sight of him and I almost lost my train of thought. When I saw his hands go to his belt, I was snapped back into place and stripped off my own top. Normally I wore sports bras to work, but after last night, I was a little frazzled when I packed for the gym, so I put in a regular one. I was thanking my lucky stars for that. I threw my shirt somewhere and took off my pants. They landed in the room somewhere and Chris was already on the bed, tent forming in his briefs. I grinned and climbed up on the bed, heading in his direction and then climbing over his torso so I was straddling him. I grinned down and then leaned over to kiss him. He kissed back and we both got lost in the moment.

After kissing for what felt like a long time, he pulled back and his hands trailed down to the back of my bra. He unclasped it and allowed it to fall from my body, letting my boobs hang free. He threw the bra across the room and took one of my nipples in his hand and sat up to take the other one in his mouth. His tongue and fingers were working some sort of magic because all I could do was gasp and moan. He was driving me wild and it was turning me into a mushy mess. Before I could do anything, he flipped us so I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me. He continued to work some kind of magic and I was able to run my fingers through his hair. I held on at the nape of his neck and wrapped my legs around his torso, trying to get some kind of friction so I could get some release. I tried to shift my body, but he kept moving and I couldn't keep up.

He let go of both of my nipples and I got a second to breathe. He grinned at me and I said, "I'll have you know that there will be payback for that."

His smile was mega-watt and he replied, "I know. Figured it might be worth it."

I grinned and he moved off of me and I sat up and said, "You have to take charge here because right now I have so many ideas rolling through my head and I can't pick one of them."

His answering chuckle calmed me down, while he went to his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He shirked off his briefs, giving me a full view of his very well endowed self, along with the round, pert, globes of his ass. He lay back down and said, "Top or bottom."

I laughed and replied, "For now, I think top might be better because I know you're going to ruin my life before I get anything and I can't deal with that right now."

I stood up, grabbed the condom from his hands, and opened it to roll it on. He hissed as my hands made contact and after a few long strokes his eyes were shut in pleasure. I climbed onto him and lined us up. As I sank down, we both let out groans and our bodies both shivered with delight. His hands settled on my hips and he lifted up his knees so his feet were flat on the bed. It gave me a better angle, so I began to bounce up and down, trying to hit the bundle of nerves inside me that would make me see stars. As I continued to shift around, I could tell he was getting closer and closer. After shifting, finally, I hit the spot and let out a gasp and groan of pleasure. Sooner than I would have liked, I reached my orgasm and I allowed it to wash over me like a wave. It was one of the best I'd ever had and I could tell he was close too, but honestly, I wanted to taste him. I pulled out, took off the condom, and licked down his length. He let out several curses and I took that as my direction to suck him off. I did so with wild abandon, using every trick I knew to get him off. He gave me a stuttered warning and I took all of his warm release and swallowed. I pulled off and grinned, saying, "I had a feeling so I brought a bag. It's in my car. I'll get it tomorrow."

He grinned right back and said, "Don't ruin the afterglow. Come lay with me. Want to kiss you more."

I didn't see anything wrong with that, so I joined him, as asked.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the following morning in Chris's arms, my heart sped up with excitement. I knew I needed to get up to go to the gym, but honestly, I didn't want to. I didn't want to get up out of his arms and move. This was the most comfortable that I had ever been with a man in bed ever. As my mind wandered, I felt Chris's gaze. I turned to look at him and his blue eyes were on me with a smile. I smiled back and said, "I need to get to the gym, but I don't want to get up."

"Seb waiting on you?" he asked, with a strange inflection.

"I don't know. Possibly? Why?" I asked back, trying not to read into the tone of his voice.

"Just asking. He's a great workout partner."

"That I'll agree with you on," I replied, filing that away for further examination.

I rolled over and leaned into him more before I stretched out and got up. As I dressed in last night's clothes, I processed the things that were going through my head. Not the least of which was the idea that I was sleeping with Captain America. My immediate follow up was whether we were dating or not. Before I could psych myself out, I asked, "Are we dating?"

Chris looked back at me and replied, "I really like you, Marie. I don't particularly love the word dating right now, because we don't know each other, but I'm happy with seeing each other?"

I processed what he said and then replied, "I'm okay with that. I really need to get going. I'll see you on set today, okay?"

He nodded and I went over and gave him a warm kiss. His kisses were like a drug for me and I couldn't get enough. I grabbed my few other things and headed to the gym.

\--

When I arrived at the gym, Seb was already there working. I went through my warm-up and then headed over to him. He was wailing on the bag and he looked a little angry. I steadied the bag for him and he looked up. When he saw me, he grinned, but I could see that the expression was fake. I added it to my mental file, along with yesterday's hesitation. As he worked out, I tried to let my mind wander so I didn't think too much. I had a talent for that kind of thing. 

When he was done, he asked, "You look different. Something happen?"

I shook my head no and smiled, saying, "Nothing that you need to know about."

He chuckled and replied, "You just gave yourself away."

I grinned and pulled on my own gloves to go through my routine. When I was done, I could see the thoughts racing through Seb's head. We sat down on the floor and I asked, "What's going on? I can see something in your face and I don't like it. I might only be a medical doctor, but I'd like to think I'm your friend."

His grin was paltry at best. He sighed and replied, "Nothing to do with you. Just a little pissed at a friend."

"Anything I can help with?"

He stared back at me and when he didn't say anything, I knew something more was going on. I asked, "Seb, what's really going on?"

He continued to look at me and it felt like he was staring into my soul. Before I could say anything else, he blurted, "I'mjealousofyouandChris."

My heart stopped in my chest. It was a little hard to hear, but I think I knew what he said and it was not at all what I was expecting. I stared back at him trying to think of something to say. He was red in the face and was getting up when something finally clicked. Chris's tone this morning might have had more to do with Seb than it did with me. Holy. Shit. Wow. Before he could go anywhere, I blurted, "Talk to him. I think you have a chance."

His cheeks tinged redder and he replied, "I've been waiting for the right moment."

"There's no right moment. Only the moment you choose. Go get him."

He grinned back at me and replied, "What about you?"

I winked and said, "I have my ways. Go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT HERE, AS TAGGED.

The entire day I felt like I was standing on pins and needles. Chris was staring at me whenever he could and I could see how it was upsetting Seb. Whenever I could, I would tell him to go and talk to Chris, but it didn't seem to be working. By the time the day was almost over, I was exhausted and wanted this shit to be done. I talked to Seb and asked him to come to see me when he was leaving, knowing that Chris was going to come to see me anyway. He'd told me as much on one of his many rounds to see me.

I arrived in my therapy room and quickly put everything away. It was a little bit of organized chaos, but I wanted to be able to give them my full attention. There was a knock at my door and it opened to reveal Chris. He came in with purpose, closed the door, and shoved me against my counter to kiss me. I grinned and fell into it with him. As we kissed my mind couldn't help but wander to Sebastian and what it might feel like to kiss him. We pulled apart at the next knock and Seb walked in. I grinned and said, "Hey."

His smile was small and shy, but it was real this time and he replied, "Hey."

Chris looked highly confused so I added, "Seb, something you want to tell Chris?"

Seb stared at me and then turned his attention to Chris. I moved to the corner of the room and I could feel the tension in the air. Not bad tension, sexual tension. It was like a rubber band between them and it was continuing to stretch. All three of us were breathing heavily, when suddenly, Seb moved. And I mean, MOVED. He darted to where Chris was standing and soon had him in the same position he had me. Against my counter, kissing. It was a gorgeous sight and I would be wrong if I said it wasn't hot. They continued to explore each other's mouths and I just grinned.

After a few minutes of kissing, they separated and both were breathless. I broke the silence with, "See?"

Both of them turned to me and I felt my body heat up at the eye contact. I grinned and said, "I'm glad you two are good. Now, I know Chris and I are fine. Seb, you and I are good too?"

Seb smiled and without even moving a muscle, it felt like someone was compelling me to move. I lifted off the wall I was leaning against and walked to him. He stood taller than I did, so he was looking down on me, but he grinned and said, "We're fine. Since Chris seemed to be infatuated with you, you mind letting me see what has him so turned around?"

I grinned and stood on tiptoes, reaching out to him. He met me halfway and it felt like I was floating on air. His kisses were different than Chris's but not better or worse. Just different. When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathless and Seb said, "I get it now."

Chris interjected with, "Right?"

I laughed and said, "Dinner? I'm starved and I'm sure you both need something to eat."

They both nodded and we all headed out. We agreed to meet at my apartment, so I rushed home and made sure my place was clean. It wasn't particularly messy, but I wanted it to be a little tidier. At the knock on my door, I ran to open it and both of them were standing there grinning. I grinned back and let them in saying, "I don't know what's going down tonight, but I don't need to be involved if you want to explore each other. It's clear this has been a long time coming for both of you."

They looked between each other and then back at me with darker looks in their eyes. Seb was the one to answer, with, "It's Friday. We don't have anywhere to be for the next two days. There'll be plenty of time for Chris and me to get to know each other. Personally, I'm happy to spend some time with both of you."

Chris agreed with a nod, so I welcomed them both in further and we all gathered in the kitchen. Each of us grabbed a beer, along with food and ate until we were full. Once we were all satisfied, we migrated into the living room and onto the couch, me between Seb and Chris. We all had fresh beers in our hands and for me, I was already feeling the effects. I wasn't drunk, but there was definitely a little fuzziness around my vision. Chris and Seb were both warm and highly muscled, which was making me regret my second beer. Alcohol tended to make me a little hornier than I was normally and with Seb and Chris, it only got worse.

I turned to look at Seb and watching his lips move as he spoke, I got an urge to kiss him. I put my beer on the floor and leaned over to kiss him. It took him a moment, but he kissed me back. I ran my hands through his hair and opened my mouth to allow him access. I could hear Chris's breathing increase and I grinned into Seb's mouth. I could feel him grin back and then reach out his hand from where it was on my back and I could feel Chris move with his heated body against my back. He began to kiss down my neck and I shivered at the contact while relaxing into him. It was a heady feeling being between them and I couldn't get enough of it. I pulled back from Seb and turned to kiss Chris. Seb was kissing the back of my neck and his hands were exploring my skin under the shirt I was wearing. They traveled up to my front and over my sports bra. His hands gripped my boobs, causing my nipples to harden and for me to release a breathy moan. I could feel Seb and Chris grin at the noise I was making and I decided it was time to turn the tables. I pulled away and got up, looking at both of them and saying, "Bedroom, now."

They both got up and I could see the tents that were forming in both of their pants and I grinned. They headed out and I followed, making sure they knew where they were going. When they arrived, they both began taking clothes off and I gasped at the sight. It was something to behold. They turned at the sound I made and grinned, Chris adding, "What about you?"

I laughed and lifted my shirt and sport's bra over my head and said, "Good enough?"

Seb interjected, "Yep!"

I laughed and both of them fell onto the bed and I climbed up and settled on Seb, as I had already done with Chris. We began kissing again and Chris began working his crazy magic on my nipples, which caused me to shiver and let out a moan. I ground down onto Seb and I felt Chris move and begin doing something. I couldn't exactly tell what he was doing, but I soon felt the release of Seb's pants. I grinned into his mouth and then I felt Chris's hands settle on my waist, so I shifted so he could pull my leggings off. Once they were finally off, I settled back down. Chris climbed behind me and whispered, "Him or me?"

I pulled off Seb and said, "Both. But him first."

I could feel Chris climb off and I added, "Bathroom medicine cabinet. Quickly."

He ran off, and I muttered to Seb, his lips on mine, "This is nice."

He grinned back at me and nodded. Chris came rushing back into the room and climbed back up and Seb and I began kissing again and I could feel Chris rolling the condom onto Seb. He tapped me on my lower back and I shifted so I could feel his dick slide into me. I shivered at the entrance and began moving. Chris's hands were on my hips, helping me move up and down. Seb was gasping and moaning which caused me to whine out loud. I changed my position once and he hit me right in the center which caused my vision to white out a little and I moaned his name out loud. Before I knew it, both of us went off, releasing at almost the same time.

My vision cleared and I looked down at Seb and said, "Damn."

He grinned at me and replied, "Ditto."

"Chris's turn now."

I could feel Chris shift behind me, entering me from behind. I gasped out a moan and leaned back down to continue kissing Seb. I could feel Chris's every move and it took me higher and higher into the stratosphere. In most of my relationships, I'd gotten off a few times, but never one right after another, and I was tingling with the feeling. Seb's hands were roaming over my body, stopping at certain points to ground me. Chris was letting out moans behind me, which were sending me higher and higher. I could feel his hand settle on my lower back, helping to ground me along with Seb. I pulled off of Seb and gasped, "Chris, faster."

He pushed faster and I kept going higher and higher. I released with a gasp and Chris followed soon after. He fell beside me and I fell in between them, breathing heavily. After my breathing got back to more normal, I began to laugh. I couldn't help myself. This was among the craziest things that had ever happened to me and I couldn't handle the crazy. Seb and Chris were both staring at me and I said, "Sorry. This shit is insane."

They both grinned and we all cuddled closer together in bed. I whispered, "You're both okay with this?"

"I'm good," Chris replied, "There are some details we will need to shake out and handle with the fans and public, but between us, everything is good."

"Same," Seb added, keeping it short.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend ended far too quickly. Honestly, it made my heart ache a little that we didn't have time to grow our relationship. Right now, it was mainly physical, with a few bouts of emotional intimacy sprinkled in there. That's not to say I was complaining. I had gotten off more times in one weekend than in the past few years combined. Plus, Chris and Seb were gorgeous to watch, with me and with each other. It was a magical thing to see them together.

But sadly, as happens, Monday came around and we were back at work. Surprisingly, it was pretty easy to act as if nothing had changed. I had both Chris and Seb's numbers and we were texting constantly. Not a lot had been hashed out as to how we were going to handle this with the public and all, but I knew Chris and Seb both planned to reach out to their publicists and other people close to them to work out how to handle this in the best way. It certainly wasn't boring being with them and I got the feeling it was only going to get more interesting as time went on.

\--

About a week later, Chris and Seb both had strange looks on their faces when I saw them on set. It made something shift in me, but I elected to wait until they could both talk to me. Just as I was about to move to another area of the set, my phone vibrated twice. One text from Chris and one from Seb. I frowned and when I read both of them, I frowned even more. But I was determined to not let anyone get in the way. I replied to both of them, Come over tonight and we'll hash this out over dinner.

They both replied in the affirmative and I elected to let it go until we were together to talk about it. I noticed Scarlett staring at me from across the set, but she'd been doing that a lot recently. I think she was trying to figure out what was going on between Chris and me, but I wasn't a mind reader, so whatever she was thinking was her business. As the day went on I began to think more and more. My thoughts were running wild in my head so I pulled out my phone and began writing them down in my notes app. It was pretty random and unrelated, but it helped me to calm my mind and get my thoughts out of my head.

\--

After we wrapped for the day I quickly headed to clean up and then went straight home. I threw some dinner on to cook and then hopped onto google to do some research. I began looking at some of the things that had been on my mind when I was on set and I came to several interesting and calming conclusions. It helped my heart settle down so that I could think about this rationally rather than emotionally. As I continue to research, I was so in my own head, I was startled by the sound of a knock at the door. I jumped up and grabbed it to see Chris and Sebastian standing there.

I grinned and they came in. We all settled down at my dining table and I could feel the tension. Before anyone could say anything, I said, "We'll work it out. First of all, I did a little googling when I got home. Both of your teams find our relationship to be unusual and unheard of. The fact is, it's not."

"Really?" they both asked.

"Really. Ever heard the term throuple?"

They both shook their heads so I continued, "It is a mish-mash of three and couple. Meaning three people in a consensual, equal relationship. It is surprisingly normal and can be like any other relationship, just with an additional person. People may often think that the other person is just there for sexual purposes, but we all know it's more than that. I want both of you to do your own research and then send that information to your teams. I am not willing to hide who I am. I spent far too long wasting my time trying to hide and I don't think it's worth it. I'm happy to wait and discuss things, but I don't want to hide our relationship. I also know it's not that simple for either of you because neither of you has given an inkling you're bisexual, but I think we can overcome that obstacle first."

They both stared at me, eyes wide, and I laughed aloud at the looks on their faces. Sebastian broke the silence with, "I don't know how my mother is going to feel about this, let alone my publicist."

"It will be fine, love. Chris?"

"I think I'll be okay. Everyone was chill about Scott, I think they'll be fine with me," he said, tone hopeful.

"Then before we deal with anyone's team, why don't we deal with families. Seb, I'll chill with you while you talk with your family, and Chris you can do what you need to on your own time."

They both nodded and so we finished eating and they both helped me clean up the kitchen and then we settled on the couch with a movie. By the time the movie was over, we were all drooping. I figured both of them had brought bags with them, so I sent them to grab their stuff while I changed and turned down the bed. We all settled in and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks after our initial discussion, Seb had spoken to his family. It went better than he thought it would, and his family was confused but accepting. I had seen the tension ratchet up in him before he spoke with them, but when he finally did it, I saw him finally calm down. I took to spending more time with him over that time because I knew he needed the support. I knew he needed love and companionship and I was able to provide that. After that discussion, he seemed to feel more settled in our relationship, which made me feel better.

Chris had a conversation with his family pretty quickly after our discussion and there wasn't anything but love from his family. They were accepting and loving, and Chris seemed to settle more into himself as well, even if he knew that his family would accept him. Shooting was still going on, but honestly, there wasn't much to report. Working on a movie was a lot of boring, with a few bouts of action here and there. But, outside of shooting, Chris, Seb, and I were spending a lot of time together getting to know each other. It was so much fun to learn about these people, and I was thrilled at the idea of being able to bring them together and be with each other.

As shooting progressed, and Seb and Chris both had some time off, I was still in Atlanta. It was actually a little nice to have some time to myself, after spending so much time with Chris and Seb. It gave me a chance to come to terms with how my life was going to change as our relationship progressed. I knew everything was going to change when filming wrapped and I was nervous about that, I had to admit. I liked the way our lives were going at this point and the change was a little scary. At the same time, I was excited about the future. I was working on a few other films in the future and I was looking forward to seeing if I could continue to work with Marvel Studios.

When Chris and Seb were both back from their time off, they came straight to see me and I could see the looks on their faces meant that they wanted to talk to me about something. When we were eating dinner I asked, "What?"

"What what?" Chris asked.

"What's on your minds? I'm not blind."

He and Seb glanced at each other and Chris said, "We don't want to hide anymore."

"You want to tell the public?" I asked, shocked.

"Not that far. Just on set," Seb added.

"Oh. Okay."

They looked at each other and shrugged. I chuckled and said, "Remember what I said. I spent far too long hiding. I'm not going to do that with you. I understand the need to wait with the public, but who gives a rats ass what people on set think. I'm sure Scarlett will have some concerns, but anything she has a problem with is her issue, not ours. Whatever anyone else thinks, fuck them. This is about us. If you're ready to be more demonstrative on set, then we'll do that. When you're ready to come out publicly, you'll do that, and I'll be right there with you the whole time. We do this at your pace."

They were both staring at me and I was blushing. I checked to see if our plates were empty and I grinned at both of them. They grinned back and we ran into the bedroom and fell in with each other. Our relationship had grown past the sexual, but honestly, the sex was still fabulous. Even if I wasn't an active participant, somehow, Chris and Seb made sure I got off. Our relationship was turning into something amazing and I was very happy, not only sexually and romantically, but emotionally too.


End file.
